Yang with some Yin
by Kir C
Summary: When Sasuke left the leaf, he left his old life behind him. The only problem, he literally left his old life behind him and now that life is stuck within his best friend and greatest enemy, Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1: Consequences of the cursed seal.

The cursed seal of heaven was one of Orochimaru's greatest inventions, not only was it designed to house a small part of himself for resurrection purposes, it also granted the marked user access to a bastardised form of sage mode that, when used, slowly corrupted the users mind, making the user more susceptible to be controlled by him.

Unfortunately there were a few side effects that Orochimaru wasn't fully aware of. When the cursed seal of heaven was first applied, it sealed of a portion of the users chakra that was incompatible with it, this was a side effect that Orochimaru had purposefully installed when creating the seal, without it the survival rate would drop to less than a percent.

The second stage of the cursed seal wasn't that different from the first stage, other than it transforming the user and allowing them a more potent influx of sage chakra. To achieve the second stage, a user would have to take a special pill that separated the users' incompatible chakra. When the user drew on the full power of the cursed seal, the mark would eject the incompatible chakra, allowing it to harmlessly dissipate into the environment.

What Orochimaru didn't know about the cursed seal was that the ejected chakra was in fact sentient and had a mind of its own. Of course, the sentient chakra wouldn't last very long, at most it would linger for a minute or two, before it dissipated into the environment and that would only be if the chakra was exceptionally potent.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of a downed Naruto, not aware of the small amount of his chakra leaking from the cursed seal. The battle had been hard fought, but with the power of his fully matured Sharingan and the second stage of the cursed mark, he had been victorious. He had won and now he had the opportunity to gain the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan, the same power that his brother has.

Sasuke felt sick as he contemplated killing Naruto, grabbing a kunai from his pouch, Sasuke brought it down on Naruto's neck, but froze before it made contact... He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill his best friend to gain power, he wouldn't follow in Itachi's footsteps. Placing the kunai back in his pouch, Sasuke leapt off, determined to gain power in his own way. Unknown to Sasuke, a small amount of his chakra stayed behind.

A small ball of barely sentient chakra floated in the spot that Sasuke once stood. Flickering lightly, it understood one thing, it wouldn't survive outside of a body. Its original body wasn't nearby, but the odd thing was that it could sense a small amount of its original body's chakra coming from the other body that was lying on the floor.

Floating towards the spot where Sasuke shoved a Chidori through Naruto's chest, the sentient chakra could feel a small amount of Sasuke's chakra linger there. Feeling itself begin to fade, the sentient chakra forced its way into Naruto's body, allowing itself to merge with the small amount of its left over chakra and in turn, bonding itself to Naruto's chakra system.

* * *

A week had passed since the mission to bring Sasuke back was deemed a failure and Naruto was finally being released from hospital. The doctors wanted him to stay a day or two longer for observation, but Naruto refused, there was no way he was going to stay in that haunted hospital any longer than he had to. From the moment he woke up, he started hearing weird noises, every time it got close to night time and he started falling asleep, the noises grew louder, he could have sworn that it even called his name. But that was all behind him now. He could finally get some decent sleep.

Walking into his apartment, if anyone saw Naruto, they would swear he had come back from the dead, his eyes were drooped and he had black bags under them, his skin was pale and clammy, and he stumbled with each step.

Naruto didn't know how Gaara did it, he couldn't go without sleep for a few day, let alone his entire life. Stumbling into his bedroom, Naruto grinned as he fell onto his bed, falling asleep almost immediately, not knowing that the strange noises had followed him to his apartment.

Waking up with a yawn, Naruto was surprised to have woke up at three in the morning... then again, he had gone to sleep at ten in the morning. First things first, he needed the bathroom. Stumbling towards his toiled, Naruto shifted his pants down a little.

_"Get your hands off my dick!" A voice yelled in his head, before Naruto found his left hand punching him in the face, knocking him to the floor._

"What the hell?" Naruto asked, more stunned than in pain. "Oi, who's there and how'd you make me punch myself."

_"I didn't make you punch yourself, I punched you, now tell me where I am." The voice demanded._

"In my apartment, ya know." Naruto yelled at the empty room. "Now show yourself so I can beat the shit out of ya."

_"Wait. Ya know?" The voice asked. "Naruto, is that you?"_

"Hell yeah it is, now who the hell are you?"

_"It's Sasuke. Where are we, what happened with that snake freak" The newly revealed Sasuke asked._

"Sasuke, you're back in Konoha... wait, what are you doing in my bathroom and how'd you make me punch myself?" Eyes darting around the room rapidly, Naruto couldn't catch sight of his friend. "Where the hell are you anyway?"

_"Ugh, just stop for a moment." Sasuke complained. "And why are we in your bathroom, weren't we just in the forest of death?"_

"The forest of death? We haven't been in there since the chunin exams. Why are you bringing that up, it's been about ages since then." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "About two months."

_"Two months?" Sasuke asked in an astonished tone. "But we were just there, you were knocked out by that snake freak and then I fought him... and then he bit me."_

"Yeah and then we finished the second exam, fought in the prelims, trained for a month and then fought in the finals. That was ages ago, now stop bringing that up and show yourself."

_"Because I don't remember anything passed the second phase of the exam." Sasuke yelled. "Now shut up and let me think."_

"Who are you telling to shut up, bastard? Unless you've forgotten, you ambushed me in my bathroom while I was taking a leak. I should be telling you to shut up and answer my questions." Naruto yelled, clenching his fist.

_"That doesn't even make sense you idiot, if I shut up I wouldn't be able to answer your que... Wait, while you were taking a leak." Sasuke muttered. "Naruto, raise your right hand, I want to test something quickly."_

"Annoying bastard who doesn't answer my questions." Naruto grumbled to himself as he raised his right arm.

_"Now keep your left arm relaxed." Sasuke said, before falling quiet. Slowly, Naruto's left arm was raised to the same level as his right._

"Oi, how are you doing that?" Naruto asked, ignoring the odd feeling of his left arm moving on its own.

_"That... was difficult." Sasuke muttered. "I don't know how, Naruto, and I don't know why, but it seems that I'm somehow inside you."_

"Wait, you're in me?" Naruto asked. "Get out of me, I'm not sharing my body with another bastard tenant."

_"Like I want to share a body with an idiot like you." Sasuke shot back. "And what do you mean another tenant?"_

Naruto froze up at that. "It's nothing."

_"If it can help me figure out how to get out of you then it's not nothing."_

"No, seriously, I was just... just joking when I said another tenant. Just joking." Naruto said, unable to think of a proper lie.

_"It's not nothing Naruto, now tell me who else is in here and how they got here." Sasuke demanded. "I want my body back and if there really is someone else in here, then I need to know how it was done."_

"I can't tell you Sasuke... I just can't."

_"Naruto, please. I won't tell anyone else. I just want my body back. It's... frustrating being unable to do anything." Sasuke said softly. "Imagine if you were stuck in my body and I knew a way to possibly free you, but I wouldn't tell you."_

And Naruto did just that, he imagined himself being stuck in someone who could free them, but refused to do just that. "Okay." Naruto muttered, taking a breath. "You know how the fourth Hokage killed the kyuubi thirteen years ago. Well, that was actually a lie, he couldn't kill it so he sealed it... into me."

_Sasuke could honestly say that he was shocked, he never expected that Naruto would have such a large secret. Sasuke didn't even know such a thing was possible, to contain the kyuubi in a living prison. "Thats... I wasn't expecting that." Sasuke admitted. "How did the fourth seal it?"_

"I don't actually know." Naruto admitted, sheepishly scratching his head. "I mean, the seal's on my stomach, but I don't know how it works."

_"Can you show me? I might be able to decipher it." Sasuke asked._

"Um, yeah, sure." Naruto muttered awkwardly. He tells Sasuke his biggest secret and the asshole treats it like it's no big deal. A small smile crossed Naruto's face. Pulling his shirt off, Naruto focused a small amount of chakra to his stomach, revealing the seal pattern on it.

_"Hmmm, I don't understand it, maybe if I use my Sharingan." Sasuke muttered, unconsciously focusing chakra to his eyes, which just so happened to be Naruto's eyes, the duo yelled in pain._

"Fuck." Naruto yelled, covering his eyes with his hands. "What the hell happened? My eyes feel like they're on fire."

_"I don't know." Sasuke groaned in pain. "I just tried to use my Sharingan... in your body... which doesn't have a Sharingan." Sasuke finally realised._

"Well if that's what using the Sharingan feels like, you can keep it." Naruto muttered as the pain finally started receding. Removing his hands from his face, Naruto cautiously began opening his eyes. "I don't see what the big deal with them is anyway, it's not... like... they. Huh, I never noticed this before, but ten of my bathroom floor tiles are cracked and there's seven tiny cracks on that one, thirteen on that one and twenty two on that one. Sasuke, why the hell am I able to see so clearly?"

_"I stopped channelling chakra to your eyes, but this entire situation is so weird. Go check your mirror."_

Shrugging, Naruto stood from his seated position on his bathroom floor. Turning towards his mirror, Naruto was shocked to see what was staring back him. In place of blue, blood red eyes with a single tomoe in each eye stared back at him. "H-hey Sasuke, is that the Sharingan?"

_"Yes. It is." Sasuke replied simply, his mind running through several different thoughts at once. "Naruto, stop channelling chakra to your eyes."_

"Um, okay." Stopping the small flow of chakra in his eyes wasn't that difficult, and with the flow stopped, Naruto found his eyes shift back to their original shade of blue. "Huh, that felt kinda weird ya know."

_"Now channel chakra to your eyes again."_

"But I just stopped it, why do you want me to start it again?" Naruto moaned.

_"Just humour me." Sasuke said, almost afraid of what might happen when Naruto channelled chakra to his eyes._

"Whatever." Channelling chakra to his eyes, Naruto watched as they shifted from blue to red. "Happy, I activated it again."

_"This... this complicates things." Sasuke said softly."Naruto, no one can know that I'm inside you, if the wrong people found out about this, we would be in serious danger."_

"Huh, but why?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious. "I'm sure if we told Baa-chan or Ero-sennin they would be able to figure out how to get you out."

_"Because you now have the Sharingan without using my chakra." Sasuke replied. "Just think about it, by trying to use my own Sharingan. I somehow gave you a natural Sharingan. If it got out that I could give anyone a Sharingan just by being sealed in them, they would try and find a way to seal me in themselves... or worse, I would be repeatedly sealed into random Shinobi just to give them the Sharingan. That's not even considering what would happen if the other nations found out this was possible."_

"But Konoha would never do that." Naruto argued.

_"Konoha sealed the kyuubi in you." Sasuke shot back. "I don't think Konoha would repeatedly seal me just to make more Sharingan users, but I do think that there might be some that would try it. I heard a story from my fa... from a reliable source that there was a well known and respected ninja of Konoha found experimenting on children, I don't know much, but apparently all the children died."_

"But what if we just told Baa-chan, she is the Hokage after all."

_"Since when did we get a new Hokage... you know what, it's not important right now." Sasuke added. "No one can know about this, not even the Hokage."_

"Why not, sure she's not the most responsible with money... and she drinks a lot, but I'm sure she can keep this a secret."

_"Bad with money and drinks? How is Konoha still standing?" Sasuke muttered to himself. "Naruto, why do the adults of Konoha not seem to like you?"_

"Because of the kyuubi." Naruto replied softly. "But I don't care, I'll become Hokage and show all of them who I am."

_"But you said that containing the kyuubi was a secret, how could the adults know if it was a secret?" Sasuke asked._

"They... they found out somehow, I don't know."

_If Sasuke had his body, he would have smirked. "Exactly! Even though it was a secret, people found out. When you share a secret, the chances of it getting out doubles, and that's not even considering potential eavesdroppers."_

"Fine." Naruto lamented, while he trusted Tsunade, Jiraiya and even Kakashi, he couldn't refute Sasuke's logic. Naruto couldn't help but let out a sigh, it just seemed that no matter what he said or did, Sasuke got the final say. "So what do we do now?"

_"We get stronger." Sasuke said simply. "But before that, I need to know what happened after we fought that freak in the forest of death."_

Feeling his bladder ache, a grin formed on Naruto's face. "Oh, I'll tell you alright, but first." Walking towards his toilet, Naruto couldn't hold back his chuckle.

_"You're not going to do what I think you are... no... wait... Look away... AT LEAST TURN YOUR SHARINGAN OFF"_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the outer limits of Konoha stood a pink haired girl. Giving one final glance back at the village that raised her, she smiled sadly, before steeling herself. "Sorry Naruto, but this is something I have to do." She muttered to herself, leaving the village to join her missing teammate.

* * *

AN

Just in case I made it confusing.

Sasuke isn't actually sealed in Naruto, but he thinks he is. This Sasuke is what the curse mark ejected at the beginning of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

After writing, deleting and rewriting most of this chapter, I think I finally have it down, I hope it's still interesting. Just a heads up to any dumb mistakes Naruto makes.

In part 1, Naruto wasn't known to be that smart, he made dumb mistakes and got through bad situations with determination, luck and using Kurama's chakra. With Sasuke inside him, I want to make him mature faster, fight smarter and not rely on overpowering his opponents with shadow clones, but that will take time. Now onto my response to the reviews.

Guest: I wasn't thinking too deeply about the Indra, Asura transmigrant thing when I wrote the first chapter, but it would be hilarious to write, I'll probably write an Omake about it later on.

Yorae Rasante: I didn't actually think anyone would catch on to it being the land of rice fields investigation mission arc. Admittedly, I'm using this arc to help flesh out the characters and so Naruto can learn about the Sharingan. I don't think I'll spend too much time on this arc, maybe another two chapters.

Olivium: I'm looking forward to writing Naruto and Sasuke's first encounter. It'll be interesting when they finally meet, good Sasuke will get to see what he could have become while bad Sasuke will get to see what Naruto's become.

Now, onto the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2: The mission to distract

Tsunade clenched her fist as she read over the report. Just what had Kakashi been doing when he taught his team, for two of them to go rouge within a month was just unheard of. "Neko." Tsunade barked, anger infused in her tone.

"Yes." A purple haired woman wearing a cat mask said, materialising in a kneeling position in front of Tsunade.

"I want you and your team to find and apprehend one Haruno Sakura, lethal force is only permitted should the situation turn dire." Tsunade really hoped that Sakura would come quietly, not for the girls safety, but rather for Naruto.

"Understood."

"Good. Dismissed." Tsunade ordered, watching as Neko disappeared in a body flicker. Hearing a whistle come from outside of her window, Tsunade sighed. "What do you want, Jiraiya?"

"What I want is a harem of all the hottest women in all the major villages." Noticing the angry throbbing vein on Tsunade's forehead, Jiraiya continued. "But the reason I came here is to make a request."

"You're not going to ask me on another date, are you?" Tsunade asked tiredly.

"No." Jiraiya replied simply. "I wanted to ask you for permission to take Naruto and his teammate on a mission with me, but seeing as his other teammate has seemingly abandoned the village, I guess it will just be Naruto and myself."

"He just got out of hospital, both his teammates have gone rouge and you want to take him on a mission?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

"You know he hasn't been sleeping properly since he failed to bring Sasuke back. When Naruto finds out Sakura went rogue, he won't be in any state to go on a mission."

"Naruto would be upset... if he found out that Sakura abandoned the village." Jiraiya shot back. "But if he went on a mission out of the village, Naruto wouldn't find out until he got back, that is, if Sakura is still missing when he returns."

* * *

Naruto yawned as he woke up for the second time that morning. It had been mentally tiring explaining all the things that had happened within the last two months, but Naruto was confident that he had remembered everything important.

Getting out of bed, Naruto walked into his kitchen and grabbed some of the fruit he had gotten as a get well soon gift when he was in the hospital.

_"Hurry up and eat, we have training to do." Sasuke said, trying to rush Naruto._

"You can't rush breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day." Naruto replied, taking a bite from an apple.

_"Just hurry up, we have a lot of things to do today."_

"Yeah, yeah." Hearing a knock at his door, Naruto scowled. "Geez, can't a guy eat his breakfast in peace."

"Oi, Naruto, get up." Jiraiya yelled, knocking on his door.

Opening his door, Naruto was greeted to the sight of a cheerful Jiraiya waiting just outside his door. "Ero-sennin? What're you doing here?"

"You're going on a mission with me." Jiraiya said. "Go pack some clothes. I'll wait here."

"Don't just randomly pop up while I'm having breakfast and tell me about a mission, ya know." Naruto yelled. That was the second time someone interrupted his breakfast that morning.

"But you haven't even heard what the mission is yet." Jiraiya replied. "Trust me, you're really going to like this mission."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, grudgingly curious.

"Well, I've heard that a certain snake happens to have a hideout in Ta no Kuni. We're going to investigate it." Jiraiya said. "Who knows, we might even find that missing teammate of yours."

"But why would we look for-"

_"Naruto, remember, we can't let anyone know that I'm inside you."_

"Oh, right. I forgot about that, sorry" Naruto mumbled, much to the confusion of Jiraiya.

_"Idiot, while I can talk without them hearing, that doesn't mean he can't hear you." Sasuke snapped."Just... don't talk to me when we're around others."_

"I'll just go get ready." Naruto said, rushing towards his room.

"Oi Naruto, are you feeling alright?

"I'm fine."

_"You're not very good at lying. You know that, right?"_

* * *

A few hours of travelling and the duo soon found themselves in Ta no Kuni. Stopping just outside of a small village, Jiraiya searched his clothes for something, before giving up. "I seem to have misplaced my wallet. Naruto, be a good apprentice and lend your teacher some money."

"So you're after Gama-chan again?" Taking out his toad themed wallet, Naruto shouldn't have been surprised when Jiraiya swiped it.

"Only three hundred ryo? Jeez kid, is this all you've got?"

"What did you expect, you spent all my money when we went to find Tsunade." Naruto shot back.

"Oh, right." Feeling slightly guilty, Jiraiya tossed Naruto's wallet back to him along with his scroll and backpack. "Wait for me on the other side of this village, I'll just be... gathering information." If there was one thing that could make him feel less guilty, it would be gathering information.

"It's going to be hard pretending that I'm looking for you, ya know." Naruto muttered, slinging Jiraiya's large scroll onto his back. Slipping the backpack over his right shoulder, Naruto began his short trek around the village.

_"Everything should be fine so long as Jiraiya doesn't find out about me." Sasuke replied._

"But he's a trustworthy guy... kinda... He did take all my money that one ti-"

_"BEHIND YOU." Sasuke yelled._

Spinning around, Naruto caught sight of several shuriken flying towards him. Flinging a handful of his own shuriken, Naruto used a kunai to deflect the few shuriken that he missed. "Huh, that was much easier than normal, I could actually see exactly where the shuriken were going to hit." He said as he placed Jiraiya's backpack and scroll on the ground.

_"That would be your Sharingan."_

"But I didn't activate it." Naruto muttered, now realising how clear his sight had become.

"It activates under stressful situations. Now focus on the situation, the guy who attacked you is still out there."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Looking around the clearing, Naruto caught sight of a faint blue outline in a bush. "Huh, what's that?" Diving out of the way of several more shuriken, Naruto caught sight of an orange haired Shinobi wearing a full mask, a sleeveless jacket and shorts, before they threw a smoke bomb at their feet.

Jumping into the smoke, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Shinobi spikes littered on the floor. "Crap." He cursed. Twisting his body in mid air, Naruto landed in a handstand, before pushing himself backwards, landing just on the edge of the spikes. "That was a close one." Naruto muttered, pulling out a single spike that pierced his hand. "Man, the Sharingan really is something else. It's like it shows me the best way to move and helps me move that way." Naruto said, his eyes changed from red to blue.

_"What did you expect, it's the ability that made the Uchiha clan the strongest clan of Konoha." Sasuke boasted._

"Smug bastard." Naruto retorted, before catching sight of a red and white blur heading towards him. If Naruto hadn't seen the blur before, he would have been tempted to activate his Sharingan. "What the hell did you do this time, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked as the blur stopped beside him.

"It doesn't matter what I did, just run!" Jiraiya replied, grabbing his scroll and backpack.

"Eh, they don't seem so tough, I bet I could take them." Naruto said, watching as several large men ran towards them.

"We can't. They're just civilians and if we're caught beating them up for no reason, we would be in serious trouble."

"Crap."

* * *

Naruto's eye twitched as he walked next to Jiraiya... well, a clone of Jiraiya. The real Jiraiya stayed behind in another village, gathering information.

"And then the ladies and I went to the hot springs. I'll tell you this, Naruto, holding a Henge while sitting naked next to two equally naked women was one of the most difficult things in my life." Jiraiya chuckled.

_"This man... he's a complete pervert."_

"Super pervert actually." Naruto corrected him. "That's why I call him Ero-sennin."

"Naruto, who're you talking to?" Jiraiya asked cautiously.

_"Idiot, you're not supposed to talk to me around others."_

"Relax, he's just a clone." Naruto muttered. "And I was talking to Sasuke, he's was sealed inside of me after our fight at the valley of the end."

"What?!"

_"The clone could still run back to his original body and tell him."_

"I didn't think of that." Naruto admitted. "Oi, Ero-sennin's clone, don't tell your original what I just told you."

_"That's not going to work, you'll have to dispel hi-"_

"Sure." Jiraiya replied simply.

_"Your teacher's weird."_

"Thanks." Naruto let out a relieved sigh. "You know, it's a relief to finally tell someone that Sasuke's inside me... even if it is just a clone."

"So you've been... hearing Sasuke?" At Naruto's nod, Jiraiya continued. "How do you know it's Sasuke and not just the kyuubi pretending to be him?"

"He remembers everything up until he was given that mark by Orochimaru."

"That was around when Orochimaru altered your seal, it's a little convenient that he doesn't remember anything passed that, don't you think?" Jiraiya asked.

"I know it's Sasuke and not the Kyuubi because I have the..."

_"Naruto, you can't talk about the Sharingan here." Sasuke interrupted._

"Huh, why not?"

_"Because someone else might be listening in."_

"Oh, right. Oi, Ero-sennin, look here for a second." Naruto said as he channelled chakra to his eyes.

Jiraiya openly gaped as Naruto's blue eyes change to red with a single tomoe. "But that's... you have the... you weren't lying when you said he was sealed in you. Why didn't you tell me this immediately?"

"I wanted to, but after figuring out that I could do that without using Sasuke's chakra, Sasuke said that no one else could know because they would want to seal him into other people so they could also get this power." Naruto explained. "He also made a good point about how the kyuubi being sealed in me was supposed to be a secret, but all the adults knew, so I can't exactly expect this to be a secret if something as big as the kyuubi being sealed in me got out."

It was sad, but true. There were people in Konoha that would seal people to gain their powers, Danzo being one such person who could care less what he did to others so long as it meant Konoha grew stronger. "Naruto... Sasuke, you two made the right choice in not telling anyone. We can't expect your Sharingan to remain secret, but I will do everything I can to make sure that the way you obtained your Sharingan will never be known." Rubbing his chin, Jiraiya smirked. "It might be a little difficult, but with a few forged documents and some fake blood tests... when we get back, you'll be an Uchiha."

_"He's going to help us?" Sasuke was surprised. From the start of the mission, Jiraiya completely unreliable, but here he was, ensuring that no one would question Naruto's Sharingan._

"Hell yeah." Naruto cheered, before pausing. "So how do you think we should explain this to your original?"

"Hehe, my original?" Jiraiya asked as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well, the thing is, I am the original."

Naruto's jaw dropped at that. "Bu-but you created a clone to go with me while you went off to perv on some woman."

"I was not going to perv on a woman, I was going to perv on a few women." Jiraiya argued. "But then you told me you were attacked so I created a clone to go in my place while I went off with you. We're not in our home country and the Akatsuki are after you, not to mention Orochimaru has a base somewhere here."

_"What's the Akatsuki?"_

"I knew there was something I forgot to tell you." Naruto mumbled. "Um, the Akatsuki want to capture people with Biju sealed in them. When I went to fetch Baa-chan, they tried to force me to go with them, there was a fish guy and the other one was... well, he was Itachi."

_"Naruto..." Sasuke began calmly. "DON'T YOU THINK BEING TARGETED BY AN ORGINIZATION THAT HAS ITACHI AS A MEMBER IS SOMETHING THAT YOU SHOULD REMEMBER, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'VE ALREADY TRIED TO ABDUCT YOU?"_

"Ah, my head." Naruto winced as he clutched his head. "I just forgot, okay, it was really late and I was tired. Now can you shut up, you're giving me a headache."

"Oi Naruto, this masked Shinobi that attacked you, did they have orange hair?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Naruto asked, just as the masked Shinobi stumbled out of a bush, collapsing directly in front of the duo.

_"I don't know how, Naruto, but this is your fault."_

"How the hell is it my fault?"

"This will be the perfect opportunity to see how well you to fight together." Jiraiya said, catching Naruto and Sasuke's attention.

"Fight who? The guy's already unconscious."

_"But who put him in that condition?"_

"There's two... no three Shinobi watching us. I'll take care of our unconscious friend. We don't have all day, so try not to take too long."

"Wait, you're not gonna help?"

"Nope."

* * *

AN

In Naruto's defense, he didn't know that Jiraiya wasn't a clone and he also doesn't know the secret behind shadow clones, so he wouldn't think twice before telling a clone his secret.

The Sharingan is interesting, it has all it's abilities even when its only got a single tomoe and more tomoe only amplify those abilities. Naruto's used to moving fast, so even a single tomoe Sharingan helped improve his movement.

It might seem a little absurd that Jiraiya believes Sasuke is sealed in Naruto, but weirder things have happened... his teacher used, what I assume is an Uzumaki technique to summon death so he could seal Orochimaru's arms... so, yeah, weirder things have happened and they generally surround Naruto and probably any Uzumaki.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter I'll be writing my first fight scene... unless the short fight in this one counts.


End file.
